Hemoglobin plays an important role in most vertebrates for gaseous exchange between the vascular system and tissue. It is responsible for carrying oxygen from the respiratory system to the body cells via blood circulation and also carrying the metabolic waste product carbon dioxide away from body cells to the respiratory system, where the carbon dioxide is exhaled. Since hemoglobin has this oxygen transport feature, it can be used as a potent oxygen supplier if it can be stabilized ex vivo and used in vivo.
Naturally-occurring hemoglobin is a tetramer which is generally stable when present within red blood cells. However, when naturally-occurring hemoglobin is removed from red blood cells, it becomes unstable in plasma and splits into two α-β dimers. Each of these dimers is approximately 32 kDa in molecular weight. These dimers may cause substantial renal injury when filtered through the kidneys and excreted. The breakdown of the tetramer linkage also negatively impacts the sustainability of the functional hemoglobin in circulation.
In order to solve the problem, recent developments in hemoglobin processing have incorporated various cross-linking techniques to create intramolecular bonds within the tetramer as well as intermolecular bonds between the tetramers to form polymeric hemoglobin. The prior art teaches that polymeric hemoglobin is the preferred form in order to increase circulatory half-life of the hemoglobin. However, as determined by the present inventors, polymeric hemoglobin more readily converts to met-hemoglobin in blood circulation. Met-hemoglobin cannot bind oxygen and therefore cannot oxygenate tissue. Therefore, the cross-linking taught by the prior art that causes the formation of polymeric hemoglobin is a problem. There is a need in the art for a technique that permits intramolecular crosslinking to create stable tetramers without the simultaneous formation of polymeric hemoglobin.
Further problems with the prior art attempts to stabilize hemoglobin include production of tetrameric hemoglobin that includes an unacceptably high percentage of dimer units; the presence of dimers makes the hemoglobin composition unsatisfactory for administration to mammals. The dimeric form of the hemoglobin can cause severe renal injury in a mammalian body; this renal injury can be severe enough to cause death. Therefore, there is a need in the art to create stable tetrameric hemoglobin with undetectable dimeric form in the final product.
Another problem with prior art hemoglobin products is a sudden increase in blood pressure following administration. In the past, vasoconstriction events have been recorded from older generation of hemoglobin based oxygen carriers. For instance, the Hemopure® product (Biopure Co., USA) resulted in higher mean arterial pressure (124±9 mmHg) or 30% higher when compared to the baseline (96±10 mmHg) as disclosed by Katz et al., 2010. Prior attempts to solve this problem have relied on sulfhydryl reagents to react with hemoglobin sulfhydryl groups, allegedly to prevent endothelium-derived relaxing factor from binding to the sulfhydryl groups. However, the use of sulfhydryl treatment adds processing steps, resulting in added cost and impurities which must be later removed from the hemoglobin composition. Thus there is a need in the art for a process to prepare hemoglobin which will not cause vasoconstriction and high blood pressure when applied to a mammal.
Further problems with prior art attempts to create stable hemoglobin include the presence of protein impurities such as immunoglobin G that can cause allergic effects in mammals. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a process which can produce stable tetrameric hemoglobin without protein impurities.
In addition to the above problems, there is a need in the art for a stabilized tetrameric hemoglobin that is dimer free, phospholipid free and capable of production on an industrial scale.